


Three's A Party

by vintage1983



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Girls Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, dominant Lorca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage1983/pseuds/vintage1983
Summary: Terran Captains tend to get their own way. When Captain Gabriel Lorca of the ISS Buran invites his current squeeze to bring a friend, three is never a crowd, it's a damn good party.Shameless smut-fest, second person so reader, but feel free to throw any characters you can imagine in there. Description of characters in minimal, so imagine who you like!





	Three's A Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaratsoniii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/gifts).



> For my lovely friend liaratsoniii, a gift fic for no particular reason, other than you being fab and my friend. The pact still stands hun ;)  
> Also for the basement crew #teambasement rules.  
> Thanks to you guys, top cheerleaders as always! Dunno how this is going to play, but it's smut!
> 
> Thanks to Jason for being the sexy af muse and meat in the sandwich, also being honest I'm not even going to pretend I'm sorry for this one, but seriously don't read my shit, EVER!  
> Thanks to everyone who leaves me kudos and comments, always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own, sorry!  
> I own nothing... blah, blah, blah  
> Enjoy!

Lorca lounged arrogantly in his chair on the bridge, his feet up at his leisure. It was unusually quiet, and you knew he bored easily. Watching from your post behind him, the rise and fall of his shoulders as he sighed gave away his impatience and growing displeasure at the tediousness of the shift. You had no doubt he was well aware of your observation. Nobody made it to captain in the Terran Empire without an instinctive awareness of those around them; knowing who was watching you and having eyes in the back of your head were the difference between death and promotion. On this occasion there was no threat. You were just as bored. He reclined more, stretching out his arms then shooting a glance in your direction, over his shoulder. Casting your gaze down at your work, you pretended to be busy. There was no embarrassment, instead you were playing the game.

These silent exchanges passed what would have been an otherwise tiresome and uneventful hour. One-upmanship proceeded. He would drop in a word with that little extra emphasis and scan you for reaction. It was a struggle to maintain disinterest as he drew out the word ‘hard’, fixed on your face. You traced your tongue across your lips slowly, unseen by others and took delight in the flicker of amusement he fought to conceal.

Finally, he handed over control of the bridge. Drawing himself to his feet to absent himself, he purposefully made his way past your station. Challenging as it was, you didn’t move or look up. He leant in, close enough that you could feel the heat of him radiating behind you, smell leather mixed with masculinity and the hairs on the back of your neck prickled at the feel of his breath on your skin. You held firm on the outside, but your stomach was already twisting into a knot and your breath hitched. He could make you horny as hell in an instant. It took very little to take you back to the recent memory of him inside you, hard and rough from behind, or pinning you down on the bed by the wrists fingers digging in to your skin as he fucked you to a screaming, shaking orgasm.

“I’ll see you later,” he whispered. A smirk of victory threatened to alert the rest of the bridge to the nature of your exchange. They were all watching, even though every single one of them was acting like they were just as busy as you. He paused as if he was considering something.

“And…bring a friend.”

“Any particular friend, _Sir_?” you queried, twisting the formality of rank to your own ends.

“You choose,” he said as his hand skimmed lightly over the curve of your arse, squeezed into tight, black trousers, “you know what I like.”

“Yes, Sir,” you rasped quietly. He had already made his way towards the door; he didn’t look back, but then you knew he didn’t have to. The cocky, arrogant bastard never had to look back.

The doors closed behind him. You looked down at your console but could feel the stares of your crewmates. Suspicion and jealousy burned into your skin. It was of little consequence. Being favourite paid dividends and afforded protection. None would dare to pass a comment that could be reported back. You also knew you might be favoured now, but that could easily change. So, did they and that would put a target on your back. Regardless, you enjoyed his attentions far beyond the necessity of self-preservation. The dull, throbbing ache between your thighs gave away your more base, physical desire for your Captain. It was, however important to choose your friend wisely. Anyone overly ambitious, confident or dangerous might use it advantageously, besides, you knew exactly what he liked.

Once dismissed, you knew exactly where you were going. She was your type; you knew with certainty she was his. She looked unsure as you suggested she might like to accompany you to Captain Lorca’s quarters. It was unnecessary to go into detail; the nature of the invitation was obvious. You avoided an over-long introduction. Better to get to the point.

“Alright,” she said with a low whisper, willing, but nervous.

“You’ve never done this before?”

She shook her head and you stroked her shoulder reassuringly. Coercion wasn’t your style. She was perfect. Soft, yet toned curves, full inviting lips, big, wide eyes you could drown in. It was almost co-incidental, if convenient that he would like her too.

“But you want to? With me? With him?”

“Why me?” she questioned.

“I chose you, I wanted you.”

It was true. Unable to resist you ran your fingertips over hers, trailed them up her arm and gauged her response.

She swallowed a little harder and nodded. Of course, she wanted him. Most of the ship wanted to fuck him, the rest wanted to kill him. Quite a few wanted to do both. The soft sigh she let out told you she wanted you too.

“Certain?” you said tenderly, brushing her hair away from her face and taking her hand.

“Yes,” she leant to kiss you. You let your lips brush over hers, then pressed your forehead against hers. She pressed for more, tilting her head to return her lips to yours.

“Save it. He likes that.”

That was exactly what he liked.

______________ 

 

Lorca beckoned you in to his quarters. He was lounging again, this time reclined on a sofa, boots kicked off and drinking something rare and expensive. He dismissed his Kelpien slave with the wave of his hand and gestured towards another large sofa opposite him.

“Ladies,” his grin was wide and wicked, “make yourselves comfortable.”

He poured himself another drink. You noted him drawing his tongue across his lips as he surveyed your companion. Making sure you caught his eye, you were unable to supress a smirk of satisfaction at his approval in your choice. You knew him well and this wasn’t the first time you had been joined by another woman. It was the first time you had been given free reign on the selection. If it was a test, you had clearly passed. You brushed your hand down her back possessively as you made your way to your seat, watching him at all times. A competitive streak in you spiked. It was a challenge he’d appreciate, and no doubt rise to. You removed your armour before taking a seat and she followed your lead though you took care to assist your companion, sweeping her hair out of the way and slowly loosening it, aware he was intently watching each painstakingly drawn out movement.

She sat a little stiffly. It never occurred to you she’d never have been here before and had probably never had a private audience with Captain Lorca. It wasn’t wasted on him either.

“Help yourself to a drink…In fact our new friend looks like she could use something to relax,” he rose to his feet and made his way across the room.

You watched his arse, nudging your companion who was doing exactly the same and shared a knowing smile. Returning, he brushed his thumb across your pouting lips. You instinctively took it into your mouth and sucked teasingly.

“Now, now, that’s not polite, we have a guest,” he tutted.

You pouted more, but he offered up small white pills on a silver dish. You knew what they were and grinned wickedly. There was no need to for you to be asked twice. Good, old fashioned, if somewhat refined from its beginnings, MDMA. She was a little more reluctant and waivered.

“Go on, it’ll be more fun, I promise,” you said swallowing your own pill. She followed suit.

“Aren’t you partaking?” you asked playfully.

“I like my wits about me and I’ve got two girls to take care of. You two enjoy though.” He returned to his position, reclining on the other sofa.

The effects of the drug kicked in quickly, warm waves of euphoria warmed your body from your toes upwards. Your muscles relaxed, even your finger-tips tingled. It was a serene and blissful state. Your bones felt as if they could turn to liquid and you stretched out breathing deeply as surges of ecstasy flowed through you. Glancing to your side, she was relaxing back into her seat, pupils large and dark, her arm snaking idly across your shoulder. Gabriel watched intently as you casually slid your hand over her thigh. Her breathing was noticeably heavier, and she shifted in her seat. You caught his eye and almost dared him to watch as you traced a longer line, creeping higher. The soft gasp she let out was the final confirmation you wanted that she was here for the right reasons.

Lorca smirked.

“How about you two entertaining each other?” he drawled.

“Would that entertain you, Sir?”

You were a little surprised she had been so bold, but she had clearly relaxed enough to flirt.

“We’ll have to see about that,” he replied, amused.

This time you traced the line up her thigh then followed the outline of her body, until you were gently stroking her cheek. Taking a final look at him for approval, you leant in. He said nothing, but the tightening of his jaw and his heavy-lidded eyes told you all you needed to know. For the second time today, your lips lightly brushed over hers and you drew her up until you were both kneeling on the sofa, facing each other. Taking her face in your hands, her soft lips parting gently against yours allowing your tongue to slip between them. She sighed softly into your mouth, urging you for more, teasingly stroking her tongue over yours in a warm, wet, soft and feminine kiss. Her yielding sighs made you deepen your kiss until it was hot and erotic, yet still tempting and languid. Her hands raked across your back and you arched at her touch. Each stroke made it harder and hotter, made you want her more. The suggestive action of her tongue fuelled your urgent hunger for more, to touch her, taste her, please her until she came apart. It sparked the intense image of her mouth on your cunt, greedily eating you out.

Still aware of your audience, you pulled away, inviting her tongue to follow, still stroking yours against it, putting on an extra show. You were alive with excitement, fingers raking into your hair only intensified the aching throb between your thighs, your cunt already soaked and pleading for touch. It would have been enough, but you were still conscious that Gabriel was watching. It made it all the more intense and fuelled a wicked desire to torment him. You knew exactly how.

“You’re making me panties so fucking wet,” you whispered softly. You couldn’t help but watch him as you spoke, squirming then letting out a low growl. He was on his feet again, kicking the table out of the way.

“It’s so nice…to see you two girls getting on so well. No fighting,” he said, a hand straying up the back of both of your necks, fingers splaying into your hair. “At least let’s save that game for another day.” He lightly yanked at each handful of hair to urge you to return to your kissing. It excited you more. As your mouth found hers, you pressed your knee between hers, chasing friction to sate some the aching desire that was mounting in your core. She ground against you, just as wantonly. He stroked your hair.

“Oh my, good girls. Bad girls? You like that don’t you? You want her?” He leant closer and his tone fell to a deep rumble. “You’re going to fuck for me.” A strangled whimper escaped your lips though you were still greedily kissing. “Then, I’m going to fuck you both.”

You were both panting, still urgently writhing against each other. He turned to your guest.

“Is this your first time with a girl?”

You bit your lip, you knew he’d like the answer.

She nodded, wide-eyed, still wary of him, a little intimidated. You remembered when he made you feel like that.

Looking wickedly into your eyes he gave further instruction. “You be sure to make nice for our guest and make it an occasion to remember.”

You didn’t need to see or feel to know it was making him hard. Better than anyone, you knew his kinks. Grinding harder against her knee, you only encouraged the same in return.

“Look at you two,” he yanked at your hair, “desperate, needy, rutting bitches. Now why don’t I allow you to get rid of these clothes.”

Both of you obliged, dragging tight undershirts off over your heads. You teased at the lace of her bra, brushing your thumb across a stiffened peak. Wet kisses trailed down your neck as she reciprocated, unhooking her own bra, then yours. A jolt of excitement shot through your body as your nipples brushed against hers. Knowing he’d like that, you sought a look from him. Gabriel’s eyes burned with lust. Holding eye-contact you dipped your head slowly, first teasingly licking, then taking each nipple in turn sucking and nipping with your teeth. She let out a cry of pleasure. He pushed you away. It was her turn.

She hesitated.

“Don’t be shy,” he said in softly, “did you like that?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“She likes what you like, don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm,” you replied, tipping your head back. Soothingly stroking her back as she submitted to his will, he took a handful of your hair and kissed you roughly. It was an unspoken thank you, for bringing him all he would have asked for. It excited you as much as it gave you a sense of victory, asserting you were still his favourite. You hated yourself for that, but it sent away any biting jealousy that may have spoiled the otherwise perfect, intense pleasure of two lovers.

“Off,” he commanded, tugging at your trousers.

You both pulled off your boots and were naked, bar your flimsy underwear, about to remove them he caught her wrist.

“Slow down,” he said, gesturing you both to stand up.

He silently examined you both.

“Excellent,” he said with a fiendish glint in his eye. “Bed,” he commanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, please feed the author.  
> Feel free to follow my nonsense on Twitter @Vintage1983V
> 
> Also Chapter 2 thoughts on whether I should shift POV very welcome!


End file.
